


Coffee Shop Romance

by well_aint_that_strange



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barista!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Snow, coffee shop!AU, just a cliche coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_aint_that_strange/pseuds/well_aint_that_strange
Summary: Request from Tumblr (well-aint-that-strange) 'I had a random idea for a fanfic but I suck at writing lol, but just hear me out a adorably sweet coffee shop au with Loki. Am I the only one melting?' - I personally love a good coffee shop!AU idk about you





	Coffee Shop Romance

People seemed to think that working at a coffee shop was meant to be fun. And it was in a way, but there weren’t many customers at your particular coffee shop. You didn’t work at a Starbucks or a Costa, you worked at a small coffee shop on the end of a street, that many people just walked past without noticing it.  
The fun part of working at a quiet coffee shop was that you had a lot of spare time. So you could read, go on your phone or chat with your co-workers peacefully for sometimes hours at a time. But it did get incredibly boring most days. Most of your friends seemed to think that you would find your ‘one true love’ one day in the shop you worked at, and you’d given up telling them that coffee shops didn’t work like that, and that nobody came to your shop anyway.

Today was one of the boring days. And it was cold. Winter was definitely your most popular season, but even then it was never filled with people. It was snowing outside, and although it was relatively warm inside the shop, you had still kept on your gloves.   
As usual, today was void of customers, and it was only you and two other co-workers in the shop today. The three of you had developed smaller shifts for who was standing at the counter ready to serve any customers who came in. It was your turn, and it was maybe half an hour into your ‘shift’ when the bell rang, signalling that the door had been opened. 

You looked up, a false, happy look on your face ready to greet the newest customer, but upon seeing them your mind immediately went blank. Possibly the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen walked in, shaking the snow from his hair and his coat, pulling off his scarf as he walked towards the counter you stood behind.  
“Um…hi.” You squeaked, and the man raised an eyebrow at you curiously. “I-I mean-” You cleared your throat. “Hi, how can I help you today?” You asked, straightening your shirt nervously, cursing at how embarrassing you were.

The man’s eyes slid over you, and you felt yourself flush under his gaze. “I’ll just have a coffee thanks. Black.” He said in a smooth voice, that flowed like honey. 

You felt yourself melt at the sound of his voice, and you smiled at him. “Can I get a name?” You asked, grabbing a cup and a pen, looking up at him expectantly. 

“Loki.” He replied, a hint of a smile on his face, and once you nodded, he turned to sit down by the window at the front of your shop. As you made his drink you stared at him, eyes flicking over his attire. He was wearing all black, that matched his hair, and it certainly suited him. He took off his coat, and you could see the faint outline of muscles through his black shirt he was wearing beneath that. 

A strange name for a strange man. You sighed to yourself, but then, a strange, handsome man. You snapped out of your thoughts as the machine that was pouring hot water into Loki’s cup switched off, a hissing noise following. You popped the lid onto the cup, and scribbled Loki’s name on the cup as neatly as you could with boiling hot liquid inside it.  
Seeing as there wasn’t anyone else around you decided it wouldn’t harm anyone if you delivered the drink yourself. You manoeuvred around the counter, and carefully placed the cup down infront of Loki. “Coffee for Loki.” You said shyly, and Loki looked up at you, a real smile gracing his face. 

“Thank you,” He paused, eyes flitting to the badge with your name on it. “Y/N.” You smiled, ducking your head. You were about to turn away when Loki stopped you, calling out. “I was wondering, as it would be quite lonely if I sat here all by myself, if you would care to join me for a while?” He flashed you a winning smile, and you turned pink.

“How can I refuse such a charming gesture?” You batted your eyelashes at him, and slid into the chair opposite him. He chuckled, and you slipped the apron off that you were wearing awkwardly. Handsome and witty, he seems like everyone’s dream guy. “So what brings you to our side of the city?” You asked, resting your chin on your hand as you stared at the man opposite you.

“I was on the way back from my brother’s house.” Loki leaned back in his chair, surveying you over the top of his coffee cup. “I didn’t expect it to be snowing so hard, and most of the shops along this road are closed, so when I realised that this place could offer me a hot drink it didn’t make sense to stay out in this horrendous weather.” He took another sip of his drink. “But it doesn’t look like I’ll be going anywhere at this rate.” He sighed heavily, then straightened up, setting his cup down. “What about you? It’s obvious you work here, but why? It’s so empty here.” 

You shrugged, trying to readjust your shirt so it was warmer. “Well, it doesn’t pay too badly, and I thought that working somewhere quiet is a good way to show my family I’m not sociable and I talk to others, but in reality I’m still as antisocial as ever.” You joked, and Loki chuckled. “I wish I had siblings though, I’m an only child so I’ve never understood the bond between siblings.” You ran a hand through your hair distractedly.

“It’s really not that special, you aren’t missing out too much.” Loki informed, the corner of his eyes crinkling into a smile as he drank again. “But do tell, what other things do you like? We might as well pass the time in an entertaining way.” 

The two of you talked and talked, and all the while the snow whirled around the windows, and you started to think that maybe your friends were right, maybe you could find the guy for you at a coffee shop. You had so much in common, and the way your name rolled off his tongue made you weak at the knees, and if you were standing up your legs might have given up.  
Hours had passed, and Loki’s coffee had finished long ago, and the two of you were so wrapped up in your conversation that you hadn’t noticed that the snow had calmed down, and that it was perfectly fine weather for Loki to walk home in. 

“So, do you live alone?” Loki asked, tilting his head as he looked at you, eyes fixated on yours, the brightness from the snow making the colour of his eyes shine even brighter. “I’m asking out of curiosity, I’m not going to follow you home.” He joked at your raised eyebrow.

You laughed, and shook your head. “No, I live with two of my best friends.” Loki nodded as you spoke. “They were actually the ones who nagged me to get a job in a coffee shop of all places.” You paused, blushing for what felt like the tenth time today. “They think that I’ll find my ‘soulmate’ in a coffee shop, like something out of a rom-com.” You said, looking determinedly down at the table, and avoiding Loki’s eyes.

“Well, they could be onto something there.” Your head shot up, to see Loki’s eyes sparkling with amusement, and he smiled warmly at you, leaning forward in his seat. “Y/N, I know we’ve only met today, and you have every right to say no, but I would very much like to take you out sometime.” He said, very smoothly you had to admit.

“I-I’d love to.” You smiled shyly, and Loki sat back again, looking rather pleased with himself. “But if we get coffee it’d have to be anywhere but here, it’s not the place for first dates.” You looked down at your watch, and you cursed under your breath. “Uh, I really don’t want to go, but I have to.” You sighed in disappointment. 

“No no, I don’t mean to keep you.” Loki stood, offering his hand to you, and you accepted, letting him help you out of your chair. “Please, text me.” He reached over for a napkin, scribbling his number down and pressing it into your hand. 

“I will, you have my word.” You winked at him, moving to hang up your apron. He held open the door for you as the two of you left, and before you went your separate ways Loki reached to grab your hand. “Let me know when you’re available.” He then did what you swore only fictional men did, and he kissed your hand, before leaving, and you stood there in the snow for a few more seconds, your heart thudding against your chest.  
“Oh my god,” You sighed, a dopey smile crossing your face, and it didn’t leave the rest of the day. “I think love at first sight just became a thing.” You said to yourself as you got into your car, driving back to your shared apartment. 

“What’s up with you?” One of your friends asked, a slight frown upon her face. “You look like you’re under a spell or something.” They took one of the bags you were holding that was full of food.

“Oh, nothing.” You said distractedly. “I met a guy at work, that’s all.” You sighed, setting down the other bag of food, and took out your phone and the napkin Loki had written on, and started to type in his number. 

“You WHAT!” Your friend shrieked, hurrying over to look at the number you were typing in. “I TOLD YOU THAT THIS SHIT HAPPENED!” They danced around the room, cheering, and you rolled your eyes. “What’s his name?” She asked, looking at you in awe.

“Loki.” You told her, grinning happily. “And he asked me out, so you will get to meet him, don’t worry.” You typed out a message to Loki, before sliding your phone in your pocket.

“Tell me everything.” She demanded, dragging you over to the sofa, and that was how the next hour played out, you being questioned so much that it felt as if you were being interrogated by a judge.   
Later that night, you could be found in your bed, on your phone where you would remain until the early hours of the morning, talking to your newfound romance as if you’d known each other for years already. Maybe you should start listening to your friends’ advice more often.


End file.
